


Sweetheart

by mycreativityisephemeral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engaged to Peter Hale, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Peter Hale, Protectiveness, Romance, Smut, Smut You Can Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycreativityisephemeral/pseuds/mycreativityisephemeral
Summary: After moving to Beacon Hills to live closer to your uncle, Sheriff Stilinski, and your younger cousin, Stiles, you meet Peter Hale. He is a man you have been told not to trust, but can't seem to help being attracted to.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.

It was the last summer break before Stiles was leaving to train with the FBI. You were going to miss your little cousin but you couldn’t imagine anything better suited for him. You remembered how excited you were when you had left high school and you knew that despite leaving his friends his life was just beginning.

Stiles and Lydia were going on a date together and the rest of the pack were god knows where so you decided you should go out for once - live a little. You got changed, borrowed Stiles’ jeep and drove into town. Once you got to the bar you sat down and ordered a cocktail. You made it through 3 more before realising you were too drunk to drive and deciding you should probably walk home before it got dark. You offered to pay, however the bartender said it had already been taken care of. You stared at him in confusion asking what he meant and he nodded to the corner.

In the corner of the bar, sat alone, you saw a man watching you. It wasn’t unusual for strangers to buy you drinks at bars when you lived back in the city but in Beacon Hills you rarely came across people you didn’t recognise. He appeared to be in his late 30's or early 40's and he was watching you with a glint in his eye that made you nervous. He was dressed casually and had a glass of whiskey in his hand, yet had a certain air of elegance about him that you weren’t expecting from someone in a bar like this. You decided to confront him.

“Do I know you?” you questioned.  
“I don’t know” he replied, “do you?”  
You paused, uncertain of how to respond. “Look, I appreciate the generosity but I can pay for my own drinks” you boldly said, avoiding eye contact.  
You heard him chuckle under his breath and you dared to look up at him, he was staring right at you. “You’re not sober enough to drive home are you?”  
You would usually walk away from this situation, everything you’ve ever been taught tells you not to trust this man. He seems twice your age, you had never seen him before and you could tell under his jacket just how well built he was. But he had a charm that you couldn’t quite resist.  
“How about you come back to my apartment?”  
At this request you felt a shiver run up your spine, “You’re a typical guy aren’t you? You think because you buy me a few cocktails I’m just going to come home with you and let you do what you want. Well I’m sorry but you’re mistaken.”  
You knew how to act tough when you were terrified. You learnt that pretty quick when you lived alone in the city. But despite your defiance he smirked, when you had expected him to respond with anger.  
“I have no interest in harming you in any way, I simply would like to get to know you, and I’m sure I live a lot closer than you do” he calmly responded.  
You knew you should say no, but this man was intriguing, and you knew if you were in any trouble you could call Stiles or Scott.  
“Fine, but I have pepper spray and I am not afraid to use it”  
He slowly stood up, still with that smirk on his face and held his arm out, “Lets go then.”

***

His apartment was the penthouse and had an astonishing view, with floor to ceiling windows looking out over the forest. You realised this apartment was probably the same size as your house. As you walked through the door he reached around you, lifted off your jacket and hung it up, his hands grazing your shoulders. Your arms erupted in goosebumps at the contact and you wished you had worn more than a strapless dress.  
You heard him chuckle to himself, “Are you cold? I’ll turn the heating up."  
You could tell he was mocking you, but it didn’t seem malicious. If anything it seemed...flirtatious? No, surely you were misreading the signals.  
He turned on the electric fireplace and sat casually on the sleek black sofa, draping his arm across the back of it and crossing his legs, he turned to you and smirked once again, “Well… are you going to sit down?”  
Still cautious you walked over and sat at the opposite end of the sofa, making sure to avoid your dress riding up. You tucked your hair behind your ear instinctively as you always do when nervous and looked up at him, once more he was looking right at you. Now he had taken off his coat the shadows from the fire accentuated just how muscular he really was and you were a little intimidated; there was no way you could overpower this man if you needed to, yet you felt somewhat secure in your gut feeling that he wasn’t going to hurt you.

“So, can I ask you about yourself?” He questioned in his calm yet dominant voice.  
“You can ask but I might not answer” you responded, trying to sound confidant.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Y/N”  
“How old are you?”  
“20”  
“When did you move here?”  
“A few months ago.”  
“Who are you staying with?”  
“I stayed with my cousin and uncle at first, now I rent the house next door to them.”  
“Do I know them?”  
“Do you know the sheriff?”  
He paused, for the first time all night he seemed to very briefly lose his composure however in an instant he regained it and quipped, “I never realised young Stiles had such a beautiful cousin.”  
You felt yourself blush and then realised what he was trying to do. You made him lose his composure so he was making you lose yours. Typical man, you thought. You decided you wouldn’t allow him to win by quickly retorting, “I didn’t realise Stiles knew mysterious men who ask girls half their age to come home with them.”  
His smirk disappeared and you panicked, you instinctively started to reach for your bag, for your phone, his eyes shifted to your hand, “I hope you realise you can leave whenever you want, I have no intention of keeping you here against your will.”  
His sincerity shocked you, he seemed so gentle. It was such a clear shift in personality from the cocky man you had been speaking to up til now. You softly replied, “I apologise, I didn’t mean to offend.”  
His smirk returned, “Can I keep asking questions?”  
“You may.”

***

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” He asked you. You were ready to protest when he jumped back in, “I’m not trying to seduce you, I have a spare room that you can stay in, it’s just gotten very late and Beacon Hills isn’t the safest place at night…”  
Your mind raced: What did he mean by that? Did he know about the supernatural? Did he realise the real threats in Beacon Hills? Or was he just being a gentleman.  
You knew you should probably just walk home but when you looked down at your phone for the first time in hours you realised it was 2am. How had it gotten that late? You were so captivated talking to this mysterious man - answering his never ending questions. You realised as risky as this seemed it was probably best to stay til morning.  
“Thank you for the offer, I suppose it has gotten pretty late” you responded.  
“Is that a yes?” he asked softly.  
“....yes”  
“Then I shall let you retire, you must be getting tired. The spare room is down the hall on the left, it has an en suite. There should be clean towels if you want to shower and some of my clothes are in the wardrobe if you need something to sleep in.”  
You couldn’t believe this was happening, for a brief moment you thought about changing your mind but you were far too drunk and tired to walk home.  
“Thank you…” you said yet again, captivated by how charming he was, “....goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home to be confronted by the pack. That night you have an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos on my first Chapter! This is the first fic I've written so feel free to leave comments

You woke up and were startled for a brief moment until you remembered where you were. Had you really been so stupid as to come home with a complete stranger? You realised you needed to stop going out drinking without your friends. But as you stretched and breathed in deep you could smell the shirt you were wearing, his shirt… and the scent was oddly comforting. 

You got up and walked over to the mirror, you tripped over your dress, laying on the floor where you had left it the night before in exhaustion. As you were brushing your teeth you heard the door open and the man was stood there with a bag in his hand. Surprisingly he didn’t leer when he saw you there in only his shirt and turned away respectfully.  
“I’m sorry I should have knocked, I brought you some clothes” he said softly.  
You realise the bag contains clothes he must have just bought and you're shocked at the generosity, “You really didn’t have to” you respond.  
“It’s no issue, though I had to guess your size. I didn’t think you returning home in last nights clothes would leave a good impression if you were to run into anyone…”  
You walk up to him and take the bag, “Thank you”  
He leaves and you take out the dress he has bought you, you don’t usually wear dresses this formal every day but your appreciation of his generosity overrides your modesty. 

You finished getting ready and left the room to see him sat on the couch once again, still looking just as irresistible as he did when you met him the night before. So it wasn’t just the cocktails that made him so alluring, you thought.  
“Thank you for letting me stay, but I really should get going…” you started.  
“Let me drive you home?” He asked.  
“I left my cousins jeep at the bar so I should go get it, thank you for letting me stay though and for the dress. It was nice meeting you.”  
“Any time” he said smiling.  
You left his apartment and walked back to the bar. When you got back to the jeep you suddenly realised that you never even asked his name. 

***

“Where the hell have you been?” you heard Stiles shout as you backed his jeep into his driveway.  
“I went out last night and stayed with a friend” you responded awkwardly.  
“What friend”  
“A new one…”  
“Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Stiles exclaimed.  
Your heart skipped a beat “....we….” You looked behind Stiles and saw the whole pack stood in the doorway to his house. You sighed and walked up to them ready to explain but as you got closer you saw a look of confusion on Scott and Malia’s faces.  
“Y/N….” Scott started, “...Why do you smell like Peter Hale?”  
You froze.  
“Peter Hale...” you repeated quietly.  
Before you had a chance to process the information Stiles piped up, “Your new friend is Peter Hale?!”  
Suddenly everything made sense; the way he got nervous when you said you were related to the Sheriff, the way he seemed so determined to reassure you that he wouldn’t hurt you, the way he had asked so many questions about you, the way he never mentioned his name…  
“Apparently so” you finally responded.  
“Wait…” Malia began, “YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH PETER?”  
“NOT LIKE THAT!” you snapped, “It was just late so he let me stay in the spare room…” The whole pack looked at you in shock and you wished that the ground would just swallow you.  
Scott finally broke the silence and said, “All that matters is that you’re safe. But...be careful around Peter. He may have helped us with the ghost riders but in the past he hasn’t exactly been trustworthy.”  
With that he left and the pack followed. All except Stiles who simply shook his head at you and went back into his house. 

***

Later that night you were sat on your sofa in your nightdress watching the TV, you had just gotten out of the bath and were trying to relax as your mind processed the events of last night. 

You had gone home with Peter Hale, the same Peter Hale who had tried to kill Scott to become Alpha, who had been the cause of the deadpool, who had been put in Eichen House for everyone’s safety. On the other hand, he was also the same Peter Hale who was Malia’s father, who had saved your cousin Stiles by helping everyone remember him when he was stuck in the phantom train station, who had been completely respectful to you all night. So you wondered- could he be trusted or not?

Suddenly you heard your doorbell ring. Could it be Stiles coming to apologise? When you opened the door you saw Peter stood there, with a bouquet of roses in one hand and your purse in the other.  
“Hello Y/N, you forgot your purse.” He said smiling at you.  
“Hello Peter, would you like to come in?” You responded.  
His smile disappeared, suddenly he looked somewhat worried. “You know who I am?” He asked nervously.  
“Scott could smell you on me, Stiles called him when I didn’t bring the jeep back”  
“Wait do you know about…”  
“I know about werewolves yes, and I know who you are.”  
He tried to regain his composure, bringing back his signature smirk, despite the sadness you could see in his eyes. “I will take my leave then, it was lovely meeting you Y/N” he said softly.  
“I didn’t say you had to leave” you replied, smiling at him.  
You could see the confusion on his face and so you continued, “I know about everything, that includes the fact that you helped to save my cousin. You may have been a shitty guy in the past but I don’t think that you’re that person now… Besides, we spent all last night talking about me, now I get to ask about you.”  
You saw relief in his eyes and he smiled, “I guess I’ll come in then” he said.

*** 

"So would you like to stay the night?" You asked him after hours of talking.  
"I can drive home" he said sounding disappointed.  
"It's only fair I return the favour after you let me stay with you." you replied.  
"Very well then, I'll stay" he smirked.  
You got up and he followed you, "Which room am I in?" He asked.  
You paused, wondering how he would react to what you were about to say, "...I only have one room, we can share my bed."  
He looked shocked and for the first time he took a moment to reply, "Are you sure you're comfortable with that? We only met last night…"  
You turned around to smile at him, "Over the past two nights we have gotten to know each other better than I know people that have been in my life for years. I trust you Peter, and I'll keep trusting you until you give me a reason not to."

You walked into your room together and he started to take off his clothes, you tried to be respectful and turn your head but you couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of your eye. You were right last night when you suspected he was well built. By the time he was only in his boxers he climbed into bed next to you and you turned off the bedside lamp.  
"Goodnight Peter"  
"Goodnight Sweetheart"

You lay there for an hour or two restless, wondering what about Peter Hale made you trust him so much, made you feel safe. You could hear his deep breaths as he slept beside you and it was comforting, even though it was not enough to calm your mind. You had only just met him, yet he made you feel so secure. You heard Scott's warning from earlier echo in your head, could you really trust Peter as much as you felt you could? Suddenly you felt Peter roll over in his sleep and his arm wrapped around your waist. He shuffled closer to you and you felt his lips and stubble gently grazing the back of your neck. You considered moving away, after all he was a stranger until last night, but instead you intertwined your fingers with his and moved closer to him so that your back was pressed against his torso. Within minutes of being in his arms your mind settled and you fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put off going to work for more alone time with Peter. Later that evening you struggle to relax without him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.

When you woke up you could feel Peter's body still pressed against your back, only his arm had shifted from your waist, his fingers now running through your hair. You were tempted to stay silent, so that this moment could last, however when you glanced at the clock on your bedside cabinet you could see you were already late for work.  
"I have to go…" you mumbled, still barely awake.  
You heard him laugh under his breath, "You do realise that we're at your house not mine."  
"....I'm late for work" you replied.  
"Then call in sick"  
"Peter…."  
"What is missing one day going to do?"  
You rolled over to look at him which you immediately realised was a mistake. He was somehow even more beautiful when you were waking up next to him, his messy hair and tired eyes making him appear less perfected than usual, somehow more real. When you looked into his eyes you felt your resolve weaken immediately.  
"I guess one day can't hurt…." You concluded and reached for your phone and called your manager.  
"I'll still have to go in later though" you told him.  
"What do you mean?" he asked appearing puzzled.  
"Well I work two jobs to afford this house, I can't skip both in one day."  
His brow furrowed as he looked at you, you could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't, instead he laid on his back and burrowed his arm under your neck, "Well then you should get some more rest before work" he said softly. 

You shifted so that your head was resting on his shoulder and then you slowly ran your hand up his stomach and let it rest on his chest, you saw he broke out in goosebumps and smiled to yourself as you thought that perhaps he wasn't as invincible as he seemed. You casually draped a leg over him so that it lay between his and heard him sigh deeply. You didn't know why but you loved having this affect on him. He seemed so relaxed, so unlike the Peter that your friends had described to you. You weren't expecting the kiss that he placed on your forehead though and your heart started beating a little faster. You felt him smile as his lips were still rested against your forehead and he whispered "I heard that." You felt yourself blushing and slowly shifted your leg higher up his thigh, you heard him moan, quietly, under his breath and whispered back, "and I heard that."

***

"Must you go to work?" Peter asked as you got out of his car.  
"Some of us have to earn money to pay for our homes" you replied smiling.  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked looking at you hopefully.  
"I'll finish work at 11 if that isn't too late for you?"  
He smirked, "No time is too late to see you, Sweetheart." He reached through the car window and held your hand, kissing it gently before driving away. You walked into work, heart racing, trying to calm your thoughts.

Work was quieter than usual meaning you could walk around in your own bubble for the most part. You stood behind the bar, in the restaurant you worked at, polishing glasses and thinking about that morning. How safe and secure it had felt to wake up in his arms, how amazing it was to roll over and see him there with you...how right it felt when he kissed you on the forehead.

You couldn't remember the last time you felt this happy or the last time you had feelings for someone that were this strong. You felt a little silly, like a teenager with a crush rather than an adult woman with perfectly rational feelings. You started to wonder how he felt, if right now he was driving his car home and thinking the same things. If he felt anything at all, or if this was just another casual affair to him. You weren't sure which was for the best yet. All you knew was that you weren't ready for this to be over.

What even was Peter's track record with women? You knew he had slept with women before because he had a daughter, Malia….your friend…  
But had he ever had a relationship? Did that make a difference to you? There were so many questions floating around your head. All you could concentrate on right now was not dropping the glasses you were holding and the memory of laying in his arms this morning. Of the kiss on the forehead in bed, the kiss on your hand as you got out of the car.  
"Daydreaming about boys?" your co-worker, asked mischeviously.  
"Just the one boy..." you replied smiling, "...only one."  
Your co-worker grinned at you, "Just make sure to use protection" she said laughing.  
"Hey! Slow down a little it's nothing serious...I don't think."  
"You don't think? Well do you want it to be?"  
You paused, you hadn't thought about that yet, what did you actually want? It was all so complicated. But when you truly considered how you were feeling you knew you couldn't deny what you wanted anymore. "Yes…" you replied to your co-worker, "I think I do."

***

That night you lay in bed, struggling to sleep. You couldn't help but think about him. Where was this going? Were things moving too fast? What would your friends think? Would Stiles ever forgive you? Would your family be able to trust him, be able to get over his mistakes. Your mind was flooded with all these questions that you couldn't answer and you knew at this rate you would be up all night. You rolled over and saw the bouquet Peter had brought you in a glass vase on your dresser. You felt your heart skip a beat. Was this feeling wrong? 

You tried to clear your mind, switched TV on and watched it absentmindedly. But you couldn't stop thinking about Peter Hale and more importantly, WHY you couldn't stop thinking about him. You felt like you were going crazy. It had only been 3 days and you felt like you had known him for a lifetime, you were struggling to sleep without him here with you. It was ridiculous. You hadn't felt like this about most of your exs never mind anyone you had known for less than a week. After a while you gave up trying to find logic in the situation and picked up your phone.

It rang for what felt like an eternity before he finally picked up, "Y/N? Is everything alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
For some reason you started to get emotional and your voice cracked a little as you said "I just can't stop thinking...can you talk?"  
Immediately he responded, "Of course I can, do you want to talk about whatever you're thinking about?"  
"No, I just needed to hear your voice...does that sound stupid?" You asked him, trying not to cry.  
"Sweetheart, I'm here, you're not stupid, do you want me to come round?"  
"It's okay…" you started, "I just couldn't sleep."  
"One second."  
The line went dead, you wondered what you had done wrong but it suddenly started ringing again, you answered and it was Peter.  
"I'm back, and I'm not leaving again don't worry." he said to you reassuringly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is I'm going to sit and talk to you, and you're going to try and get some sleep, because you have work tomorrow and I need you to rest so that when I come and pick you up after your shift you're awake enough to spend some time with me. Hopefully, if I talk about something boring enough, it should work"  
You couldn't help but smile as he spoke to you and you replied, "I'll try."

And so you laid down in bed with your phone resting on your pillow and you listened to his soft, husky voice. He rambled on about his favourite cars, apartment prices, whether or not he should redecorate his bathroom and all sorts of things. After half an hour or so you were so soothed by his presence that, still listening to him talk, you managed to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter invites you round to his apartment to ask you a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.

It had been a month since you had met Peter Hale at the bar and it felt like it had been the happiest month of your life. A whole month of forehead kisses and late night calls and sleeping in the same bed. Of looking into each others eyes and wondering where this was going, of nearly taking it further but never quite getting the courage. Your heart still raced every time you saw him despite the fact that you were never apart for more than a day. All that ever went through your head was one question, does he want the same thing as me? 

It was late at night when you received a text, “Come to my place.” This was strange to you, he always came to yours, you hadn’t been back to his apartment since the night you first met. What did this mean? You texted him back, “I’ll be there.” You got in the bath, slowly washing yourself, wondering why you had been asked to go to his house. What did he want to ask you? You got dressed, choosing the dress he had bought you and lingerie that matched it. You rarely worried about dressing up but something about that text made you feel that this was important. You straightened your hair calmly, trying not to overthink whatever reason he may have had for inviting you over and rang a taxi. 

***

As the elevator doors opened you saw the lights were all off and his apartment was filled with candles, There were bouquets of roses in glass vases on every surface and Peter was sat on the sofa waiting for you, arm draped across the back with his legs crossed- just like the first night you met. You walked over to him and you could feel tears welling up in your eyes.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" he asked gently.  
For a minute you struggled to find the words before you managed to ask, “This is all for me?”  
He smiled at you and stood up, placing his hands on your waist, “I wanted to do something special for you, I realised we hadn’t technically had a first date yet and I wanted you to know how important you are to me.”

You could feel your heart pounding and your head was reeling, and suddenly what you had wanted to say for weeks comes spilling out, "We’ve only known each other for a month Peter yet I can’t even remember what it was like to not have you in my life. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about you… and I'm scaring myself."  
You heard him sigh deeply and he said "In all honesty Y/N, I’m scared too, because I've never felt like this before."

You looked him in the eyes and without pausing to think you wrapped your arms around his neck, leaned forward and kissed him.  
All at once the tension broke, the tension you had been feeling since the moment you met him that had been building and building and building with every slight touch. It was your first kiss with Peter Hale and yet nothing had ever felt more natural, more familiar. Your lips lingered on his for a few seconds, wondering if you should pull away before he took one hand off your waist and weaved his fingers through your hair, his palm resting on the back of your neck. His other arm wrapping around your back and pulling you into him so that your chests crashed together. He started to kiss you back, slowly, lazily...lovingly. This isn't the type of kiss you had expected from Peter Hale, you expected him to be rough and dominating. Yet here he was, letting you take the lead. This was all you had wanted for weeks and it was finally happening. You started to pick up the pace, letting your passion take over. He seemed nervous, as if he was afraid of taking things too far. You gently tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth and you heard him let out a deep moan.

You pulled your head away slowly, breaking the kiss and you opened your eyes to look at him. Peter's eyes opened and they are a brilliant blue and you couldn’t help gasping in shock. You had heard about wolves having blue eyes… wolves who had killed an innocent. But you had never seen them for yourself.  
When you gasped he turned his head, seemingly ashamed. You tilted his head back towards your face, "Peter, don't look away, they're beautiful…" you said to him in awe.  
Something changed in his expression when you said that, something primal. He pulled you backwards with him until you both fell onto his sofa, you straddled him, pressing up against him. His hands rested on your hips and he leaned in close to your ear, "You're the beautiful one…" he whispered, his teeth grazing your ear lobe. You rested your hands on his shoulders as he bent his head lower down, you tilted your head back and he began kissing your neck slowly, gently. You moaned without meaning to and dug your nails into his shoulders, making him moan too. He started kissing your neck more passionately, with more intent. You knew by the morning you would be covered in bruises but you didn’t care and you couldn’t control the sounds that Peter was dragging out of you.

As you straddled him you could feel him starting to stiffen and you started to grind your hips. You could have sworn you heard him growl as you felt him gently bite into your neck. His hands slid down from your hips as he squeezed your ass, his lips leaving your neck and meeting yours once again. This kiss was even more passionate than the first. More primal...hungry. He was taking the lead now. He bit your bottom lip hard, though not hard enough to draw blood and you gasped, allowing entrance for his tongue. He was devouring you, and you had no complaints. Your tongues met and you continued grinding against him as you both got more and more turned on. You felt him starting to slow, however, and your breathing steadied. 

He pulled back from you and his eyes changed back to normal. You couldn’t help but smile at each other and he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. He lifted you up off of him and put you down on the sofa next to him. You watched him walk over to the other side of the room and open a drawer. He put something in his pocket and walked back over to you, sitting next to you once again.

“We can take things as slow as you want, despite how irresistible you are right now." he said, fingers weaving through your hair.  
"Are you sure?" You asked him, knowing deep down you were sick of going slow.  
He frowned slightly, "Y/N, I would never rush you into anything. You know my reputation, I don't need to tell you how many women I've been with. But never before have I felt anything for them, not like this….."  
"Like what" you asked him softly, your fingers tracing his jawline absentmindedly.  
"Like…..love" he responded nervously.  
"Peter…"  
"I know we have only just met, and as I said we can take things as slowly as you want. But I know how I feel, for the first time in my life, and I'm not ashamed to say it."  
You smiled at him giddily, "Peter, I love you too."  
His eyes lit up, "You do?"  
"I do"  
“In 40 years I have never once met a woman I felt like this about. I know it may seem crazy and it may be too soon. If you say no I will understand, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Y/N…”

Suddenly he got off the sofa and rested on one knee, out of his pocket he pulled a ring and held it in front of you, “What do you say, Sweetheart? Will you marry me?” he asked nervously.  
Your eyes flooded with tears and suddenly every doubt and fear you had about him left your mind. You could feel your heart pounding and for a moment you were speechless.  
“Nothing could make me happier” you finally replied.  
His eyes lit up and he sighed in relief, smiling, he gently slid the ring onto your finger and you couldn’t believe how beautiful it was or how perfectly it fit. 

You stood up and leant down towards his ear, grazing it seductively with your lips, “When you’re done blowing the candles out, meet me in your bedroom.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events following chapter 4. NSFW and doesn't contain any plot details so feel free to skip this chapter if smut isn't your thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.

You had just taken off your dress when Peter followed you through the door, you could see him looking you up and down. You panic a little. Like any girl you have insecurities and it had been a long time since you had been intimate with anyone, but you trusted him...and you wanted him.  
“I know I’m not…” you started.  
“Y/N you’re perfect.” he interrupted, taking his shirt off and walking over to you. He placed his arms on your shoulders and looked into your eyes, smiling slightly, “Please don’t apologise for anything, I can smell how nervous you are. We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. I love every inch of you, that isn’t going to change.”

You felt like your heart was going to burst with joy. You wrapped your arms around his waist, gasping as your bare skin touched his and your lips met again. You had been so desperate for his touch earlier on the sofa, so desperate to release the tension, but now there was no rush, this was your first time with him and you wanted it to last. You kissed him slowly and passionately, your tongue exploring his. His hands left your shoulders and began to undo his belt as you kissed him, you felt his trousers drop to the floor and you stepped backwards so that he could step out of them. You briefly saw the tent he was pitching in his boxers before his body was pressed against yours again. You kept kissing him lovingly, kisses full of meaning rather than just a release of sexual tension. His fingers were tracing your lace underwear, gently and sensually, until his hands were on your ass and he began to touch the exposed skin that the underwear wasn’t quite covering, gently squeezing.

You began to explore his neck, kissing and nibbling slowly as you allowed your hand to begin to rub him over his boxers, you heard him gasp quietly and through the boxers you grabbed a hold of him and started rhythmically pumping your hand back and forth, slowly, teasingly, causing him to moan your name. His hands left your ass and glided up your back, unclasping your bra and throwing it across the room. He let his hands cup your breasts making you moan in return as you slipped your hand under his boxers, for the first time touching his bare cock with your hand. You wrapped your hand around it and he pinched your nipples as he started slowly thrusting into you, causing both of you to cry out. 

You stopped kissing his neck and leaned back, staring into each others eyes in sheer bliss for a brief moment before he bent over, his hands gripping your ass once more as he began to kiss your breast, slowly taking your nipple in his mouth, swiftly alternating between sucking and flicking it with his tongue. You gasped and started to move your hand a little faster over his cock as he explores your chest.

You break apart and you pulled his boxers down, pushing him onto his bed. Your insecurities have vanished by this point and you crawl onto the bed next to him, hand returning to his cock. You lean over and make eye contact with him, running your tongue from his balls to the tip making him moan even louder than before, you began to slowly bob your head up and down over his length, turning yourself on just as much as you are him. You took his whole length, making him cry out and when you came up for breath you looked up to see his eyes were bright blue. You watched him deliberately extend his claws and rip your panties off so you were now exposed and he pulled your hips towards him so your knees were at either side of his torso.

“Don’t stop” he growled and you started sucking him again, your hand squeezing his balls as you lifted your head up and down over his cock. Suddenly you felt him pull your hips down and his tongue ran slowly up and down your slit, between your folds, his mouth surrounded your clit, sucking hard and you screamed in pleasure making him moan and thrust his cock into your mouth.

“That’s it Sweetheart, scream for me” he murmured, his tongue beginning to slowly flick your clit. You kept letting him fuck your mouth but eventually you couldn’t handle it anymore, you couldn’t focus on his pleasure when he was making you feel so good. You sat upright, turning around and straddling his face, grinding into it as he devoured your pussy. He made eye contact with you as he sucked on your clit and you could barely control yourself. You grabbed your own breasts, squeezing them and tugging on your nipples as he ate you out and you could hear him moaning, clearly enjoying this as much as you. 

You felt the pressure building inside you and all of a sudden you felt your body start to weaken, you felt your thighs tense and your pussy began to throb, your orgasm overtook you and you fell forward, holding yourself up with your shaking arms as Peter continued to lick and suck your clit until you had finished cumming. He slid out from underneath you and you rolled onto your back, your head now on the pillows, he crawled up the bed until he was hovering over you, you could see he was still hard. 

“Y/N, tell me what you want.” he asked you, kissing your neck and chest.  
“I want my fiance to fuck me” you managed to moan.  
He looked up at you, seeming shocked at your primal request before smirking. You reached up and put a hand on his neck, pulling him down to kiss you, you could taste yourself on him as his tongue entered your mouth, and there was no doubt he could taste himself too but neither of you seemed to care. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he positioned himself in front of you, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down your dripping pussy, between your folds, rubbing your clit with it teasingly.  
“Peter, please just fuck me!” you shouted, breaking the kiss.

At this he thrust his cock into you as deep as he could and you both cried out. You had both taken your time up until now, you had slowly explored every part of each other, kissing, nibbling, sucking, worshipping...and you had both lost your patience. This was primal, this was animalistic. You kissed each other hungrily and messily as he quickly thrusted in and out of you, your bodies crashing together. His hands greedily grabbed your ass, his claws digging in, threatening to pierce the skin as he pounded his cock in and out of your dripping pussy. One of your hands pulled at his hair whilst the other rubbed your clit. You both groaned and shouted and panted in exhaustion as you finally fucked each other after weeks of waiting. 

You felt yourself cumming again, your pussy quivering around his cock as he still pumped in and out of you fiercely. You screamed out his name in pleasure and he did one last hard thrust inside of you. He bit your lip, drawing blood as you felt him cum in your pussy, your primal scream having thrown him over the edge. He collapsed on top of you, exhausted and you slowly kissed his neck, running your fingers through his hair as you both slowly composed yourselves.

He managed to roll off you, still struggling to catch his breath and he pulled you in close to him. He looked at you lovingly with an expression of awe.  
“What is it?” you asked him curiously, turning your head to look at him.  
He laughed to himself and leaned over, kissing you on the forehead, “I never knew how great sex could be if it was with someone you actually loved” he finally admitted.  
You smiled, “neither did I” you said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter announce your engagement to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.

You woke up the next morning when the sunlight started to flood the room, streaming in through the window opposite the bed. You rolled over to see Peter laid there next to you, still fast asleep. His hair was a mess and his 5 o’clock shadow had grown into stubble overnight. He looked so peaceful and you couldn’t remember the last time your life had felt so perfect. 

You slipped out of bed and crept to the bathroom, you looked at yourself in the mirror, still naked from last night,your hair in a tangled mess. You had smudged mascara on your lower lash line and bruises all over your neck and chest from where Peter had roughly kissed you the night before, when you had both finally stopped trying to resist each other. You didn’t feel critical of yourself however. Usually when you woke up looking like this it was from a regrettable decision made with somebody you barely knew. This morning it was from sleeping with Peter, your fiance, and you couldn’t think of anything better. You glanced down at your hand and saw the engagement ring on your finger and felt your heart flood with joy. He loved you. That was all that mattered to you.

You stepped into the shower, goosebumps covering your body when the hot water met your cool skin. You stood there in the warmth for a moment remembering the details of the night before, letting your mind carry you away briefly. You started to wash your hair and felt his hands replace yours, his fingers massaging the shampoo into your scalp.  
“Good morning” he said kissing your shoulder.  
You gasped and smiled at the contact, “It’s better now that you’re awake” you replied softly, turning to face him.   
“Sorry for the bruises” he mumbled trying not to laugh, “I’ve never been with a human before, I forgot that you don’t heal as fast as I do”.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, leading him closer to you into the stream of water, “It’s alright” you said leaning into his ear, “I kind of like them” you whispered.  
His arms snaked around your back and pulled you to him so that your bodies were pressed together, kissing you deeply in the warmth of the shower. Both of you slowly started allowing your hands to roam, exploring each other, and soon you were making love again.

***

“So what is the next step.” he asked you, passing you a mug of coffee and lifting your legs to sit next to you, putting them back down on his lap. He held his mug in one hand, sipping it slowly, his other hand resting on your thigh.   
“I guess we have to tell people…” you mumble, placing your hand gently on top of his, fingers intertwining. There was silence briefly.   
“Are you embarrassed?” he quietly asked, nearly whispering.  
“Of course I’m not Peter” you reassured him, “I will never feel embarrassed by you. I love you. But Stiles and my uncle, Scott...Malia...the pack...I don’t know how they’re going to react.”  
“I guess I was too worried that you might say no to think about how selfish it was to even ask…” he responded, sounding ashamed.  
“Peter, you haven’t done anything wrong. No matter how they react my feelings for you won’t change. I’m just not sure how we’re going to break it to them.”  
You felt him squeeze your hand gently, “We can tell them together.” he decided, lifting your hand to his mouth and kissing it, “but for now, maybe take off the engagement ring. I didn’t exactly choose one that was subtle…”  
You giggle at that, looking down at the flashy ring adorning your left hand, “you certainly didn’t, but I love it” you replied.   
“And I love you Y/N.”  
“I’d better go and put some makeup on. The bruises on my neck aren’t any less subtle than the ring...” you said laughing.

***

“Get to the point.” Sheriff Stilinski said stiffly, glaring at Peter.   
You shuffled uncomfortably in your seat. Everyone was here at your house. You had called the whole pack as well as your uncle so you could announce your engagement to Peter. He stood next to the chair you were sat on patiently, he did not want to be the one to tell your friends, but he swore he would be there to support you.  
“Just admit you’re sleeping together so we can all go home” Malia huffed impatiently.  
You were stunned. They knew you had been seeing each other?  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice you leaving every other night, I only live next door.” Stiles mumbled.  
“I…” you paused, not knowing how to react, “we’re not just sleeping together” you admitted cautiously.   
“You’re in a relationship with him? Sleeping with him I could cope with Y/N, you’re a grown woman. But a relationship… with him?” your uncle questioned disapprovingly.  
You could see Peter tensing up next to you and no longer caring what your family and friends thought you took his hand in yours supportively.  
“Actually I invited you all here to tell you that we are engaged, not request anyone's approval.” you snapped.  
Scott spat out his drink in shock, “whatever makes you happy Y/N” he said, smiling halfheartedly.   
“Whatever makes her happy? This is ridiculous! He’s a murderer!” your uncle shouted angrily. Everyone a part from your uncle and Stiles stood up to leave, clearly feeling uncomfortable. “We support you Y/N…” Lydia said smiling awkwardly as they left. 

“Dad, you need to calm down” Stiles mumbled.  
“Y/N I think I had better leave…” Peter said quietly.  
“No.” you said abruptly, not meaning to snap at him but getting angrier by the minute. You stood up and turned to your uncle, the Sheriff, “I’d like to remind you that if it wasn’t for Peter we never would have seen Stiles again. He didn’t have to bring the keys to the jeep back. He easily could have left him to rot in that train station but he didn’t. I love him. Whilst you are in my house, if you care about me at all, you will respect him.”   
Your uncle walked up to you slowly, with rage in his eyes. “I am grateful to him for what he did, that doesn’t make him any less of a murderous psychopath and I cannot accept his. When you moved to Beacon Hills I told your parents I would protect you. You’re not safe with him.” he said quietly, “I can’t stand by and watch you come and go every day knowing you are going to him.”  
“Then I’ll move.” you stated coldly.  
“Y/N think about this…” Stiles begged.  
“Please leave so I can start looking for a new house” you asked bluntly.  
Your uncle stormed out immediately, slamming the door. Stiles hesitated and turned to Peter, who had remained silent for the majority of the conversation.  
“If you hurt her…” Stiles started.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it…” Peter assured him, wrapping his arm around you.  
Stiles nodded quietly before turning to you, “Next time you have a big announcement maybe tell me before you try and tell dad. I can’t defend you if I’m too busy picking my jaw up off the floor” ...and with that he left.

The minute Stiles walked out the door you broke down in tears. You had been holding yourself together whilst everyone had been there but as soon as they had left you couldn’t control yourself anymore. Your knees buckled as your body shook and Peter quickly caught you and wrapped his arms around you, “You can still change your mind…” he started.  
You shook your head between sobs, the words getting caught in your throat. He stood and held you, keeping you steady. He guided you over to the sofa and sat you down. “Wait here, Sweetheart” he instructed, kissing you on the forehead.

He came back around 20 minutes later, with your suitcase packed, “You don’t have to look for a house Y/N. You’re coming home with me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tried to comfort you as you struggle to come to terms with your Uncle's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.

It had been days since you had announced your engagement and you had barely moved. Peter had taken you home that night and you hadn’t gotten out of bed since a part from to use the toilet. You had hardly eaten, mostly just drinking glasses of water from the bathroom tap. It was a struggle to do even the simplest of things when you were this low. You hadn’t even had the energy to cry since the night you broke down at your house. You had suffered from periods of depression when you were younger but it had been months since you had been this bad. You felt crushed by your uncle’s reaction. 

You had barely even managed to speak to Peter, who had mostly stayed out of your way during the day. You had asked him the night you told your uncle about your engagement if you could have some space and, to his credit, he was giving you it. At night though he would climb into bed next to you and hold you close, and he wouldn’t let go again until morning.

Peter walked in now, before it had gotten dark which was a break in the pattern. He walked into the bathroom and you heard the tap start to run.  
He walked back into the room and looked at you, “You need to snap out of it Y/N” he said seriously. You looked up at him, saying nothing.  
“It’s been 3 days, you have barely eaten, slept, washed yourself. I have tried to give you space but you need to look after yourself…” you could hear the worry in his voice but you couldn’t bring yourself to respond.  
Peter sighed and turned around, you heard him sniffle briefly, as if trying not to cry, “Sweetheart...you’re scaring me” he admitted, “I can cope with you being upset, but the not eating, the silence...you’re not yourself. So we’re going to get you into a bath, and I’m going to cook us dinner. Will you please try to eat some of it?”  
You looked up at him and saw tears welling in his eyes. You didn’t feel like getting out of bed or like eating, but seeing him like that flicked a switch inside your mind, and you couldn’t say no, so you nodded and tried to force a weak smile.  
“That’s my girl” he said, kissing you on the forehead.

He held your hand and lead you into the bathroom, he took his clothes off and climbed into the large tub and you hesitantly undressed yourself and climbed in too, sitting upright in front of him, between his legs. You both sat in silence as he gently washed your hair. You were reminded of the last time you were naked together, the morning before everything went wrong. You remembered how he had washed your hair then and how you had made love in the shower, passionate and happy. This wasn’t like that, though it was just as intimate. This wasn’t sexual or erotic in any way. He wasn’t letting his hands caress your body as he washed it, he was looking after you. You had barely spoken to him for days- you had probably had him worried out of his mind. Yet here he was, protecting you...and this realisation made you snap out of the haze you had been in, and you began to sob for the first time in days.   
“Peter...I…”  
“You don’t have to say anything sweetheart” he whispered, pulling you gently backwards so you were laid against his chest, his arms wrapping around your stomach.  
“I’m so sorry…”  
“Shhh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here.” he said softly, his chin resting on your head, running his fingers through your hair.  
“I’m so sorry Peter…” you repeated, still sobbing quietly.  
“Y/N, stop apologising. It’s all going to be fine.” 

You laid there in his arms crying for what seemed like an eternity. You managed to calm your breathing eventually and leaned to one side, turning your head so you could see him. You noticed for the first time the bags under his eyes and how long his facial hair had grown. You realised how stressed he must have been. You raised your hand and tilted his face towards yours, pulling him in to kiss you. It was a slow kiss, almost as if he was hesitant to pull away in case he lost you again. When you broke contact he began to kiss your neck and shoulders, not passionately but gently, affectionately. As his head was lowered you kissed his temple softly and you heard him whisper, “I missed you.” 

***

After dinner that night you lay in bed next to him. For the first time in days, however, you didn’t face away. Instead you rested your head on his chest, your arm draped across his torso.  
“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay…” Peter began.  
You shifted your head slightly so that you could look at him, you could see how worried he was about you and you knew you couldn’t keep pushing it away.  
“When I was younger, I struggled a lot with depression, I would get these….episodes. I would black out a lot or I would realise what was going on but just not have the strength to react or do anything… I guess the shock of their reaction was a lot for me to handle and I might have fallen back into old patterns.” You could see him watching you intently, his brow furrowed. “Y/N I was so worried about you…” he muttered.  
“I didn’t mean to shut you out Peter, it was only a couple of days. I just needed space” you tried to explain.   
You saw his expression change to one of confusion and then of concern. “You thought it was a couple of days?” he asked quietly. “Y/N….it’s been nearly 2 weeks.”  
You tensed. Had it really been that long? Had you been that consumed by everything that so much time had passed? “I didn’t realise…” you whispered.  
You felt him kiss your forehead gently, “It’s okay. It will be okay.”  
“I love you, Peter” you whispered, for the first time in days.  
“Oh thank God…” he muttered, “I thought you might never say it again.”   
“I’m sorry”  
“I told you to stop apologising, it’s all okay now. I love you too. Try to get some sleep.”  
“Goodnight…”  
“Goodnight, Y/N.”

***

That morning when you woke up you rolled onto your back. Seeing Peter still deep asleep you pulled him on top of you. His arm instinctively wrapped around your waist in his sleep as he buried his head between your breasts. You saw your engagement ring on the nightstand, realising you hadn’t put it back on since you told your family about your engagement. You slipped it back onto your finger, thinking to yourself that you would never take it off again. His new beard tickled you as he shuffled and you ran your fingers through his hair. You felt guilty about how long you had shut him out, despite the fact you hadn’t meant to. But it would be okay. From now on you would be certain to make him know he was loved. You wouldn’t abandon him again. 

His phone vibrated and you heard him grunt, his eyes slowly opening. You saw him smile sleepily and heard him mutter, “I could get used to this.”  
“You may as well, after all I am going to be your wife.” you teased, smiling down at him.  
He started to kiss your breasts gently, trailing up to your collarbones, exploring your neck until eventually, he was on top of you and his lips met yours. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip and he granted you entry, deepening the kiss. He slowly broke away and looked down at you, “I can’t wait” he whispered, before kissing you again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You paint a mysterious painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are not my property. The only original character, so to speak, is the character of the reader. All rights to the characters and any plot elements from the show belong to the creators and owners of the show Teen Wolf.

Life was so much easier to bare now that you and Peter were communicating again. You had thought that space would help you process things but all it had done was drive you further from Peter, and that was the last thing you wanted. 

You had started planning the wedding together. Nothing concrete just lazy conversations about the time of year, the venue etc. Life felt so perfect right now despite your families disapproval that you couldn't bare to be unhappy anymore. 

You walked into the kitchen to find Peter cooking dinner. You wrapped your arms around his front, resting your chin on his shoulder.  
"What are you cooking?" You asked him quietly, kissing his neck gently.  
"(Insert favourite meal), but I'll burn it if you distract me too much" he replied, his hand coming up to run through your hair.  
"Well then I had better leave you to it…" you mocked, planting another kiss on his cheek before walking away.  
"Don't you dare" he threatened mockingly, following you and lifting you into his arms.   
Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist as his hands grip your thighs, holding you up. You kiss each other slowly and passionately, savouring the contact. Your arms draped over his shoulders, linked together to support yourself. You felt Peter walk across the room and lower you onto the sofa. You hoped he might climb on top of you but he kissed you on the forehead, muttering about not letting the food burn and walked back into the kitchen.

***

You had lost your job and although Peter insisted you didn't need another you had begun painting in your spare time, hoping to sell some of them. You had lived alone since leaving college and not earning any money seemed bizarre to you, even if you didn't need it. You had painted a lot back when you lived in the city but hadn't had any time since moving to Beacon Hills. It was nice to go back to doing something you cared about.

You walked into your art studio, and remembered the first night you had ever spent here when it was just a guest room. Never did you think that you would be engaged to the cocky man you had met at the bar. It all seemed so long ago now, although it had only been a few months. You glanced down at the engagement ring on your finger. Could life be any more perfect? 

You picked up your brush and started painting. Stroking the brush across the canvas, blending and layering carefully. A splash of blue here. A dash of grey there. Your movements were calculated yet free and fluid. You never knew what you wanted to create, your work always being fairly spontaneous. The smell of turpentine hit your nose as you cleaned your brush and you pushed the window open even further, despite the breeze. You switched to a fan brush, carefully yet sporadically forming trees in the foreground, framing the image you had started a few days ago. You dotted some yellow flowers in the mid ground and soon you were finished. You stood back. There you were in the canvas; hair flowing in the wind, wearing a plain white dress. Torn. Stood next to you was a wolf. A wolf with red eyes. You didn't know what it meant. 

***

You lay there in bed that night, puzzled. What did the painting mean? Did it mean anything? Were you over thinking things? You knew you shouldn't stress over something so small yet it felt significant. Who was the wolf with red eyes? An alpha ... was it Scott? Or was it someone else? Why was your dress torn? 

You shuffled over to Peter and draped your arm over him. He lazily rolled onto his back so you could move closer to him, his arm wrapping around your shoulders as you rested your head on his chest.   
"What's wrong?" he mumbled, half asleep.  
"What do you mean?" You asked, not wanting to worry him over nothing.  
"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine Y/N, but I can smell your stress"   
You sighed, "I'm most likely just over thinking things. Can we go to sleep?"   
He kissed you on the forehead gently, "Whatever you want sweetheart"  
"Goodnight Peter" you whispered, holding him tighter.  
"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter as I've had a lot of shifts at work and haven't had much time to write


End file.
